This invention relates to apparatus for return and collection of empty containers, and more particularly, to self-contained, vending machine type apparatus for return, crushing and collection, of metallic can-type containers including payment for the value of such containers.
Myers U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,643 discloses the basic concept of can collection apparatus for receiving a used can, separating cans of various materials, crushing the cans and dispensing something of monetary value, such as a token, in accordance with the value of the cans received. Since then, a substantial effort has been made to further develop such can collection apparatus for the purpose of implementing a recycling system whereby used cans may be efficiently collected from the general public and returned to sheet metal manufacturers for reuse in the manufacture of sheet metal. The following U.S. patents relate to the general subject matter of container return and refund apparatus: Putman U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,717; Glembring U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,376; Menefee U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,583; Arp U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,765; Arp U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,334; Tanake U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,087; and Scheufele et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,196.
At the present time, various states of the United States of America have adopted or are considering the adoption of legislation relating to various ecological considerations involving the container industry. Some of that legislation relates to return of containers, which heretofore have been commonly, carelessly discarded by consumers and includes deposit-return legislation designed to reduce such ecological problems.
Thus, the present invention is directed to providing apparatus for return & collection of used containers while providing for payment to the consumer in accordance with the value of the returned containers.
One of the features of the present invention is to provide compact, relatively low cost apparatus which may be housed in the manner of conventional vending machines.
Another feature is to provide such apparatus which has the capability of crushing and storing crushed containers.
Another feature is to provide such apparatus which does not require the services of an attendant so as to reduce the cost of operation.
Another feature is to provide such apparatus having the capability of quickly and accurately determining the acceptability of containers based upon predetermined standards or criteria so as to differentiate between acceptable containers and non-acceptable containers as well as other non-acceptable articles.
Another feature is to provide such apparatus which is tamper-proof to prevent fraudulent attempts to obtain payment for other than acceptable containers.
The foregoing features of the present invention are provided by various new and improved apparatus, including new and improved particular kinds of apparatus, constructed and arranged in a manner to provide the desired characteristics.
Among the various new and improved apparatus is a free fall passage and detection system wherein a combination of inductive and photoelectric sensor devices are arranged, constructed and connected to provide fast, reliable, tamper-proof, determination of acceptability or non-acceptability of articles deposited in the machine. While the general use of such sensor devices has been heretofore employed in various other arrangements and constructions to detect metallic materials and control the path of movement of such materials, the present construction and arrangement provides particular new and improved results in connection with container return and collection apparatus. Such prior art usage of such sensor devices is disclosed in the following exemplary U.S. patents: Geffchen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,769; Krupp et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,513; Dudley U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,551; Hausen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,142; Kind et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,039; and Sieverin U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,619.
Other general advantages and features of the present invention comprise, in addition to the overall construction and arrangement: a new and improved gravity controlled disposition of acceptable and non-acceptable containers and other articles with only limited use of power operable devices; and a low cost, efficient and reliable power operated conveyor system and a crusher apparatus which are operable by one electric motor means within a relatively compact space.